IT fics and ficlets
by ShiTiger
Summary: Do you remember that time Beverly became a magical girl? Or when Billy became immortal? No? That's because you haven't read it yet. Indulge in some fun IT story ideas, mostly revolving around Pennywise and Billy in some way. Some of these fics and ficlets will involve Pennywise/Billy pairing. (Ch 3: Strange Bedfellows; Ch 4: Red as Blood)
1. His Voice in my Head

**His Voice in My Head**

* * *

~You should eat him~

"Shut up," Billy whispered under his breath, his eyes darting around to see if anyone overheard him talking to himself.

~His flesh would taste delicious. Come on, Billy-boy. Have a little taste.~

"No. I'm not g-going to g-give in to… THIS," the young man swore aloud, before the paranoia of being watched overtook him again. Nowhere was safe.

If Billy could go back in time, he'd have turned down the handsome stranger's invitation to join him for dinner. But Robert had been so charming and suave. Billy really thought they'd had a connection…

~Oh, we did. I thought you looked _delicious_.~

The young man grit his teeth as he walked through the hotel's main doors, and immediately grabbed the nearest elevator to get away from, what he thought were, the prying eyes all around him. This entire situation just wasn't fair!

* * *

~Mmmmm… Billy-boy. Touch yourself for me.~

"F-fuck you, Robert. I don't need your p-pervy crap tonight. You're not real. You died, and I ended up with one of your organs, and now I'm a… damn it!" Billy buried his head in his hands as the tears began to drip down his cheeks.

~Don't cry, Billy-boy. You're one of us now. And my ghoul name is Pennywise. Robert Gray is just the name I use with the humans. And you, my succulent little boy, are no longer a human.~

"I'm 22 years old! I'm not a c-child," Billy argued aloud. He flopped back on the hotel bed, barely aware of the squeak let out by the old bed springs beneath him.

~That's right. You're NOT a child. You're a ghoul – so you should act like one.~

"I refuse to… to do such a h-horrible thing. Ghouls eat p-people," Billy hissed quietly, vividly aware of the fact that anyone overhearing their conversation would either think him insane or have him arrested on suspicion of BEING a cannibalistic ghoul.

~Yes, we do. We have no other choice. Although, I'll let you in on a little secret – if you agree to touch yourself tonight.~

"I don't care for your little secrets, _Pennywise_ ," Billy spat the name out with a vengeance.

~Are you sure? What if I told you that there was something else you could eat. Something that would curb your hunger for a short time?~

The dead ghoul's voice echoed in his head, tempting him with sweet promises. Finally, Billy sighed and gave in. If Robert… Pennywise had a solution that ensured he didn't have to eat humans, then it would be worth the price.

~Oh, it won't completely take away your hunger, my little Billy-boy. Someday, if you want to survive, you will have to taste _human_ flesh.~

"Just tell me what it is," Billy demanded.

~Very well. The next time you visit THAT café, order a regular, black coffee.~

"Coffee? Seriously?" The former human was rather surprised by that. He presumed the ghostly ghoul in his head would have suggested hunting rats or some other fleshy animal to appease his hunger. But coffee… that was pretty weird.

~Now, about your end of the bargain…~

Billy grimaced even as he unbuttoned his jeans. It couldn't be helped. If Pennywise was in his head to stay, he'd have to get used to having an invisible commentator every time he changed, showered, or did things like… this.

~Yesssss.~

* * *

Note: One of my lovely reviewers recommended Tokyo Ghoul, and I thought the idea was certainly an interesting one. I was tempted to have it set in the regular universe, where they return to defeat IT again, but Billy had become a ghoul during the years apart. But this short ficlet flowed better.

I wish I could do this prompt justice, but I think it would get too brutal and cannibalistic for my writing tastes. If anyone else wants to give it a go, feel free. I know I'd love to read someone else's take on ghoul Billy. Or ghoul Pennywise, if that were the case.


	2. That Time Bev became a Magical Girl

**That Time Bev Became a Magical Girl**

* * *

"Is that your wish, Beverly Marsh? To become powerful enough to defeat the entity known as Pennywise?" the fox-like creature asked. Its white tail twitched in the air as it waited for her answer.

"Yes," Bev asserted.

"Bev," Bill gasped, eyes darting between the pair.

The creature titled its head, gazing into the distance for a long moment. Finally, it sighed and shook its head. "I cannot grant your wish. Not because it is impossible, but because you, Beverly, would not be able to uphold your end of the bargain."

Beverly clenched her fists, narrowing her vibrant eyes at the adorable, but infuriating creature. "You said you could grant ANY wish."

The creature's gaze shifted between the girl and boy, before it continued, "I can grant your wish, but it will need to be… adjusted. In exchange for becoming a magical girl, and hunting witches, I will grant your friend, Bill, the form and power to confront Pennywise. I cannot guarantee you will win, but you will be on a far more equal level."

"L-let's do it," Bill insisted.

"Are you sure?" Bev asked.

"Yes. I don't c-care what happens to me, as long as we s-stop that clown from killing more children."

The change was quick and painful for Beverly, but once it was over, she'd received a rather adorable green and white dress, along with a shiny sword of her very own.

Bill's transformation took _far_ longer, and the PAIN was indescribable by human standards. When it was finally over, the boy collapsed into Bev's arms, his eyes flickering between green… and _gold_.

* * *

Bill studied himself in the mirror. He looked the same, but underneath his skin, he FELT different. Perhaps, with enough time and practice, he could shift forms like IT did, but for now he had to settle with making himself invisible to the human eye. Strangely enough, he could see the orange lights hovering in the mirror's reflection, even if Bev had been unable to. The turtle hadn't really explained, but Bill was sure they were the core of WHATEVER he'd been turned into.

Come to think of it, the other kids had mentioned glowing orange lights when the deranged clown had elongated its inhuman mouth. Something about the sight of them had made Bev float.

A mystery for another day, perhaps. For now, Bill had to figure out how to feed himself. If he WAS like Pennywise, he needed to find a way to survive without eating children.

* * *

Note: Poor Billy really has no idea what he's gotten himself into.


	3. Strange Bedfellows

**Summary: Seventeen-year-old Bill wakes to the sight of his little (dead) brother Georgie next to his bed. Again.**

* * *

"Billy, wake up. I miss you, Billy."

Bill struggled to open his eyes, eyeing the clock next to his bed that was glowing 3:33. In a daze, he rolled over to see a familiar little boy in a yellow raincoat standing next to his bed.

"Won't you play with me, Billy?"

The teenager groaned aloud, tempted to bury his head under the pillow to block out the creature's voice. The clown was visiting him - AGAIN - for the fifth night in a row. It wasn't strong enough to actually attack him, but it certainly loved to toy with his feelings for his dead little brother.

Flopping onto his back, Bill gave the ceiling a half-hearted glare. "It's too freakin' early in the morning for this."

"Billy?" the creature pleaded with his brother's voice.

The young man pushed off the covers and stood up, still half asleep as he towered over the figure that haunted his nightmares for years. The initial uncertainty he'd felt at the sight of the little boy next to his bed was now replaced by a wave of sadness and nostalgia. God, he missed his brother so much. So damn much!

So, rather than attempting to bash the creature masquerading as Georgie in the head, as he had on the previous nights, Billy found himself kneeling down in front of it. Long fingers traced over the raincoat, undoing the buttons one by one. The silence stretched between them as the young man worked the slicker off his fake-brother, and tossed it to the side. Emotionless green eyes trailed up the boy's body until he was eye-to-eye with the monster from the sewers. They stared at each other, and Billy imagined that he could see a trace of confusion in those brown eyes.

In one quick movement, the elder boy picked the younger one up by the waist, and set him down on the edge of the bed. "Boots," Billy muttered under his breath, pulling the red rainboots from the child's feet, and dropping them near the yellow jacket.

"This is new, Billy-boy," the creature finally spoke, twisting Georgie's lips into an unwelcome smirk.

Billy didn't answer. If he had been wide awake, he would have seriously questioned doing this. It was insane! This creature killed children – it had _**KILLED HIS BROTHER**_ , but he wasn't thinking of that now. All he knew, in his sleep-fogged mind, was that he missed Georgie so deeply that he was willing to pretend for one night.

So, with surprising tenderness, the young man tucked the creature wearing his brother's form into his bed, and crawled in next to it. Pulling the covers over them both, he soon found himself wrapping his arms around the fake-child and pulling it close, until he could rest his chin on the boy's light-brown curls.

"I know you're not Georgie. But it's three in the morning, and I'm too tired for your games. Just… let me pretend, for tonight, that my brother is still alive and safe." Pressing his lips against the boy's soft hair, he pleaded with the ancient evil being known as Pennywise with a single, whispered,

" _ **Please."**_

* * *

Pennywise lay frozen in the teenager's arms, unable to utter a single word. As the minutes ticked by, it listened as the boy's breathing evened out until he was asleep once again. The young man's arms loosened, but the ancient creature could not bring itself to move. Never before, in all its endless existence, had anyone assumed to take such liberties with it. Billy-boy had not only fallen asleep next to his greatest enemy, but he'd proceeded to invite that evil into his own bed!

And this _hugging_ thing. It was very strange. The creature sniffed, burrowing its nose into the older boy's shirt-covered chest. It could smell the shampoo lingering in his hair, and the blood rushing through his veins. It twisted its head to press an ear against the teenager's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat, pulsing with life, as the boy continued to sleep next to it without concern.

If Maturin could see IT now, it was sure the turtle would be laughing in amusement.

Still, this wasn't so bad. Billy-boy was far too tired for the games it longed to play with its favorite future-meal. Just this once, it would allow him to pretend that the world was a benign place without monsters lurking the shadows.

Bill slammed his hand down on the alarm clock after listening to it beep for what seemed like an eternity. IT had interrupted his sleep every night that… The young man's eyes widened as the memories of the early hours returned to him.

Shoving himself up, his green eyes raced around the room to see if IT was still around. The creature was gone, along with the raincoat and boots that had been piled on the floor. Rubbing a hand through his hair, the teenager proceeded to get dressed for school. He could deal with the consequences of his actions later.

In his still-exhausted state, Bill failed to notice the glowing yellow eyes watching him from the depths of his closet.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Billy, can I sleep with you tonight?"

The teenager blinked sleepily at the little boy next to his bed. Sighing, he lifted the covers and let the child-thing crawl underneath – unsurprised when it proceeded to cuddle close to his chest. "Fine, but don't drool on me."

"No promises," the boy hissed in a voice that shouldn't have come from the throat of what appeared to be an innocent 7-year-old.

"And I still hate you," Bill added grumpily, eyeing the creature in his arms.

"The feeling is mutual," the monster replied.

It took longer to fall asleep than the previous night, but Bill figured Pennywise would prefer to kill him when he was properly awake and willing to fight back. Murdering him in his sleep just wasn't ITS thing.

* * *

Note: An AU idea that assumes the Losers Club didn't forget about their not-so-friendly neighborhood monster, and remained friends for life.


	4. Red as Blood

**Red as Blood**

(Note: This chapter is a bit more MATURE than the last 3. Rated Teen and up!)

IT was awake – thanks to a fire that consumed an apartment complex. Seven adults and five children had perished, giving Pennywise a surge of energy only 8 years after the battle with the Losers Club. And, now that it was awake, it was eager to torment them once again. Especially its LITTLE BUDDY.

A grin spread over its ruby lips as it rose from the depths of the well. Stepping down, it

 _**S**_

 _**T**_

 _**U**_

 _**M**_

 _**B**_

 _**L**_

 _**E**_

 _**D**_

 _ **HEAD over HEELS,**_

landing hard on its stomach. A growl tore from the clown's throat as it picked itself up on unsteady legs. Those – CHILDREN – had done this! Its strength was still mending, along with its most beloved form.

The ancient creature cast its golden gaze over its lair. The mountain of trophies had crumpled to the ground without energy to sustain it. Its little floating companions were nothing more than bones and dust. IT was **furious** , but well aware of its current, weakened state. For now, it would focus its attention on gathering its strength in ways that did not draw too much attention.

* * *

The man had followed him out of the bar, Bill noted. He smelled of beer and arousal, but was clearly not too overly intoxicated. No, this construction worker was simply used to getting what he wanted _whenever_ he wanted.

Bill shoved his hands deeper into his leather jacket pockets, ducking his head to avoid his stalker's gaze. It didn't work. The man's footsteps didn't falter, and he heard the guy shout, "Hey, kid!" at the exact moment he slipped into the dark alleyway behind the long-since boarded up meat shop.

"Hang on a sec, darlin'." Bill turned, his green eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness around him. The older man stepped into a patch of moonlight, a lazy smirk on his lips.

"I told you I w-wasn't interested," the young man insisted, wincing internally at the stutter in his own words. It always made self-absorbed men like 'Dave' assume he was younger than his license said he was.

"Don't be like that. You wouldn't have been in _**that**_ kind of a bar if you weren't lookin' for a good time," the man stated, his hand drifting down to grab his crotch through his jeans.

"You're awfully p-presumptuous," Bill snarked back.

"Tell you what, cutie. You give old Davie a nice little blowjob, and he won't have to mess up your pretty face. What do you say?"

Bill grit his teeth, feeling the bile rising up in his throat at the thought of submitting to such an arrogant prick. But this wasn't the first time a guy like this tried to follow him home. Might as well get this over with.

Deft fingers slid the zipper of his jacket down, before slipping it off his shoulders. With a sigh, he tucked it around the other side of the garbage bin, in the cleanest spot he could find. "I hate to get this jacket dirty."

"That's more like it," the older man chuckled, already undoing his belt as he walked closer.

"Well, I do hate to harm children," Bill announced, shrugging his shoulders. "I'd much rather **DEVOUR** assholes like you!" One of his eyes turned as black as night, the only color coming from his now-glowing crimson pupil. Tendrils of what looked like raw muscle burst from his back, tearing through his shirt with ease.

"Y-you're a-a-a GAACK!"

"Actually, it's pronounced _**ghoul**_ , Dave. Did you really think anyone would be stupid enough to let themselves be… oh, you're dead." Bill glanced around for any witnesses, before wrapping his arms around the man's limp form. He dragged the man close to the boarded-up back door of the meat shop. To outsiders, it seemed completely sealed. Thankfully for Bill, he'd managed to break in a while ago, and had been using it as his personal feeding room ever since. It was the perfect place to dispose of the blood and body parts, along with his ruined clothing.

"I need a better job. I go through more shirts than any guy I know," the young man grumbled to himself, as he slid open the door and yanked the man's corpse inside.

There, in the darkness, surrounded by the smell of old meat and bleach, Bill cast aside what humanity he had left. There was no one to judge him as he ripped open the man's chest and began to pull out the tastiest of organs. If he was careful, he could make this meal last for a month before having to hunt again.

A rustle from behind him was the only warning Bill had before long arms wrapped around his chest, yanking him back against the tall form of someone that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Bill swore, struggling against the other person. The familiar scent of decay and blood, peppered with hints of popcorn and cotton candy, permeated his overly-sensitive nostrils, bringing with it the memory of his little brother's killer.

"Hey, Billy-boy. Long time, no see! What's a _nice boy_ like you doing in a place like _this_?" the clown asked, its voice slithering up Bill's spine.

"P-Pennywise. I t-thought you w-were…"

"Dead?" A clawed hand tightened around the young man's throat, forcing him to freeze in place. "Not by a long shot, little buddy. But what new development is this?" The ancient creature grinned at the body ripped apart on the floor in front of them.

Bill jerked back, only managing to push closer to monster, as the clown's other hand turned his chin to the side, fingers brushing over his blood-stained lips. The crimson liquid soaked into its ivory gloves, but Bill could see, from the corner of his eye, that Pennywise was amused.

It released his chin, and proceeded to drag its hand up to its mouth to suck at the blood-covered fingertips with a gusto. "Delicious."

"S-shut u-up! I d-don't h-have a c-choice, like y-you do. At l-least I d-don't eat kids!" Bill hissed, trying to shove the other creature off of him. It didn't work. The clown wrapped its arms around him again, like an anaconda squeezing its prey.

"Didn't answer my question, little buddy. WHAT are you?" the monster asked, a rumble of amusement building up in its chest as it held Bill close.

"I'm a…" Bill's eyes widened as a stray thought lit up in his brain. Perhaps he was finally strong enough to defeat the creature. Tendrils burst from his back as his eyes bled to black and crimson, once more.

"Ooooh, how fun!"

"What the fuck?" Bill turned to see that the clown had slipped away at the last second, and was now clapping its gloved hands at the sight before it.

"Ghouls don't live in Derry. They're normally scared away by my presence. They are such _lovely_ creatures, aren't they, Billy-boy…" Pennywise purred, teeth sharping as it studied Bill from afar.

"I b-bet I can k-kill you now," Bill stated, his tendrils writhing in anticipation behind him.

"Silly child. Not even a ghoul can kill me. But you are a much more appealing prize than you were as a human. Almost worthy of _**MY**_ attention," the ancient creature insisted, stalking close enough to loom over the shorter man.

"Appealing? Wait! Are you hitting on me?" Bill asked, hoping that he was just reading the situation wrong entirely. _Please let me be wrong,_ he thought to himself.

The clown just smirked, showing off row after row of razer-sharp teeth, before it trotted off to rip the arm off the dead man on the ground. "Thanks for the meal, little buddy. Let's go on another date soon."

"This wasn't a date! And its gone… typical," Bill grumbled as the clown disappeared into the shadows at the other end of the room. His still-dark eyes drifted to the corpse on the ground, before he started searching for his hidden bag of plastic containers. If he was lucky, Pennywise would forget about him, and go back to sleep for another 25 years.

* * *

Note: I took another shot at the ghoul-Billy request


End file.
